The present invention relates to agricultural product application system and, more particularly, a movable agricultural product applicator system for dispensing various agricultural-related products along the ground surface of agricultural crops.
Current agricultural applicators are inefficient because the weight and rigidity of their applicator and delivery apparatus as well as these components' connection with their supporting boom causes at least the following problems: crop damage during use, damage to the applicator as it traverses varied terrain, attachment to and removal of the boom to the applicator and/or delivery apparatus is time-consuming, poor placement of the applicator relative to the boom and the crops, and the imposition of limits on the width of the boom.
As can be seen, there is a need for a movable agricultural product applicator system for dispensing various agricultural-related products along the ground surface of agricultural crops so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.